fields_of_tourmalfandomcom-20200213-history
Card
Categories The types of cards can be separated into 4 categories. These are Units the fighting force of your deck and backbone of any army, Commands which are passive effects caused by Lieutenants, Equipment which can improve units, Spells brought by Enchanters, and Commanders which represents you in battle and can bring game changing effects. Unit Cards Parts 1. Number of individuals (IND) in the unit formation This number acts as a multiplier on the ATK and HP stats. 2. Cost of the card (CST) This number represents the number of cards in the training zone that must be used in order to summon the new card. 3. Attack points (ATK) This number will be the IND times the basic attack stat. It represents the amount of DMG the card can do during a combat encounter. 4. Health points (HP) This number will be the IND times the basic health stat. The more HP lost the weaker that unit becomes see. 5. Race ® This is the race of the card represented by a symbol. Some cards have special interactions with different races. 6. Class © This is the class of the card represented by a symbol. Some cards have special interactions with different classes. 7. Effects (EFF) This shows any effects affecting the card both natural and applied effects will show up here. These EFF will be shown by symbol. Unit Classes Fighters The mainstay of any army, no innate class abilities but a good cost to ATK / HP ratio. This class is a front line class. Shield Walls The primary defensive units of an army, shield walls defend other units in play. Needing to be attacked over other unit types. It has better HP to cost than Fighters. This is a front line class. Ranged Ranged units have a higher ATK to cost than fighters. However this class can only attack the front line of the opponent. This is a back line class. Skirmishers The Skirmisher class can be summoned in either the front line or back line, they can also use their action during a turn to swap lanes. From the front line they can attack both the front and back lines of the opponent, from the back they can only attack the front line. they have a much lower HP to equal cost fighters and similar ATK. Enchanters This back line unit can sacrifice its life to cast spells. They have no ATK and HP varies greatly. The spell they bring into battle is equipped during deck building. Lieutenants Lieutenant cards can be summoned in either line, and has the highest cost to ATK / HP ratio. However, this class also has the ability to equip commands.' ' Command Cards Command cards are equipped to Lieutenants. Due to the vast nature of this type of card little can be said without talking about specific Commands. Commands are passively active as long as the Lieutenant remains on the field. Spell Cards These cards are attached to an Enchanter and cause an effect when activated. This activation will take an amount of HP from the Enchanter based on the spell. Spells are further divided into 4 types. Enchantments: Buffs units Attacks: Damages units Disrupters: Causes a negative effect on units Alterations: Causes a neutral effect on units Equipment Cards These cards are attached to a Unit (May have class or race restrictions) they tend to add stat enhancements and can sometimes add effects. These cards are applied before a game to a unit.' ' Commander Cards Commander cards can change the entire way a faction is played. They also dictate the players starting health. This card is the most important one in a deck and will dictate much of how an army is built.